A wireless device supporting a wireless communication protocol may be configured to scan for available communication channels before initiating a link setup with an access node or another terminal device of a wireless network. The scanning may comprise passive scanning in which the terminal device scans for broadcast messages or active scanning in which the terminal device transmits a scanning request message and receives a response to the scanning request message.